Ensilumi
by Mirocchi
Summary: Joskus on vaikea puhua samaa kieltä. Joskus on vaikea olla satuttamatta toista. Joskus yrittää liikaa, koska rakastaa. KuroFai, AU


**Ensilumi**

_Tuulikaapin lattialla lojuu lenkkareita  
Ja leikkiauto muovinen  
Isovanhemmilleen poika lähetettiin yöksi  
On talo hiljainen  
Olohuoneen nahkakalustolla nainen istuu  
Juhlavaatteissaan  
Ottaa korkokengät pois ja sormenpäällään pyyhkii  
Kyyneleen poskeltaan _

Suoraan sanoen vihaan Kuroganea aina välillä. Häntä on vaikea miellyttää eikä hän edes yritä ymmärtää. Tänään... Tänään erityisesti...

Sormeni haparoivat peruukkia päästäni, etsivät pinnejä, joilla se on kiinnitetty. Tunnen, kuinka huolellinen meikkini, taideteos, jonka luomiseksi käytin lähes tunnin, sotkeentuu ja leviää. Kuumat, ripsivärin mustat kyyneleet vierivät poskiani ja yritän pyyhkiä niitä, ettei Kurogane huomaa, kuinka paljon hänen yksinkertaiset, suorasukaiset sanansa satuttavat.

Kerään vähän sisuani ja nostan jalkani aiemmin illalla – oh, tarkoitan eilen – tappaneista kengistä toisen. Paiskaan sillä ovea ja itkun murtamalla äänellä karjun – vaikka pitäisi kai puhua kiljumisesta:

"Painu helvettiin!"

Sitten kuiskaan anteeksipyynnön, mikä on vain typerää, koska hän ei kuitenkaan kuule minua.

_Makuuhuoneen pimennossa mies kiroillen kiskoo  
Kravattia kaulastaan  
Juhlissa hymyiltiin kyllä  
Ja kun kotiin päästiin  
Alettiin huutamaan _

Fai heittää jollain ovea, kuulen kun se osuu ensin oveen ja sitten kolahtaa lattiaan. Hän huutaa jotain, enkä välitä kuunnella. Fai on aina tällainen, hän ottaa aina itseensä, hän ei koskaan ymmärrä, mitä tarkoitan, kun sanon asioita karkeasti. Kiroan itseäni, kun en osaa puhua kieltä, jota hän tajuaisi, hellää ja hymyilevää kieltä. Kiroan häntä, koska hän ei suostu oppimaan minun kieltäni, liian suoria sanoja ja paljonpuhuvaa hiljaisuutta.

Nyin tukahduttavaa kravattia kaulastani ja muistan, kuinka hän ennen lähtöämme hymyili sitä oikoessaan. Itse olin jo siinä vaiheessa nyreä, mutta olin päättänyt etten näytä sitä. Kuitenkin tarvittiin vain pari väärää sanaa ja kaikki keikahti päälaelleen. Voin vaikka vannoa, että hän itkee olohuoneessa meikkiään pilalle, ja tuhahdan. Mitäs meikkasi.

Jokin muukin kolahtaa oveen, ja kiukkuni kuohahtaa yli. Paiskaan oven auki, puvun takki sängyllä, melkein avattu kravatti kaulalla tahdonvoimalla riippuen.

"Hiton transu! Mikset voi käyttäytyä kuin mies?"

_Ja nyt sanat sinkoilevat kuin kivet ikkunaan  
Ulkopuolella muu maailma on käynyt nukkumaan _

"Miten niin kuin mies? Minä teen tämän sinun vuoksesi!"

"No paljonpa auttaa! Oikein hehkun onnea!"

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä, että kelpaisin sinulle?"

"Lakkaa yrittämästä liikaa! Olet kuin mikäkin tyrkky!"

"Mutta..."

_  
Tänä yönä lumi muuttaa mustan valkoiseksi  
Maiseman puhdistaa  
Tänä yönä pilviverho väistyy hetkiseksi  
Ja taivaan kirkastaa  
Aina vaan  
Uudestaan  
He kyyneleet kuivaavat toisiltaan  
Heidät on tarkoitettu toisillensa _

Huudamme, huudamme, huudamme. Kumpikaan ei pysähdy miettimään. Sanat purkautuvat, muuttuvat, välillä toinen – Fai, aina Fai – korottaa ääntään.

Välillä toinen laskee ääntään matalammaksi ja yrittää rauhoitella, mutta päätyy aina itse suuttumaan entistä pahemmin – Voi Kuroganea.

Jotain menee rikki, välillä esineitä, välillä jotain henkistä.

Joka kerta kun Fai alkaa itkeä ja Kuroganen karhea, lämmin käsi pyyhkäisee kyyneleen, sitä ei lyödä kauemmas. Riita ei kuitenkaan lakkaa, sanat iskeytyvät ilmassa toisiaan vastaan kuin aseet.

_Nainen murtumassa on  
Hän ei kestä enää  
Tiliä tehty koko yö  
Nousee sohvalta ja miestään avokämmenellä  
Kaikin voimin lyö  
Mies ei puolustaudu lainkaan  
Ottaa iskun vastaan  
Hieman horjahtaa  
Hän tietää ansainneensa lyönnin tuhatkertaisesti_

Fain sormet, pitkät ja viileät, jättävät poskeeni jälkensä. Hänen silmänsä, kun hän tajuaa mitä teki, saavat kiukkuni sammumaan aivan yllättäen. Hän perääntyy, kuvittelee satuttaneensa minua. Tiedän kyllä, että oikeasti häneen sattuu paljon, paljon enemmän. Se, mitä noiden sinisten silmien takana tapahtuu, ihmetyttää minua välillä kovasti. Mistä hän sai päähänsä, etten haluaisi hänen olevan oma itsensä julkisesti? Miksi hän kuvitteli, että välittäisin, vaikka ihmiset tietäisivät, että rakastan miestä? Eikö hän luota siihen, että pysyn hänen kanssaan, sanoivat ihmiset mitä tahansa?

Ei. Hän haluaa, että rakastan häntä, hän ei halua ottaa riskejä. Hän yrittää vuokseni niin hellyyttävän kovasti.

Siksi en halua nähdä häntä tuollaisena. En väsyneenä ja itkevänä lattialla istumassa kasvot käsiin painettuina. En halua, että hän itkee, koska satutin häntä.

_Hiljalleen huone täyttyy valosta ja aamu koittaa  
He selvisivät huomiseen  
Nainen tarttuu miehen ojentamaan käteen niin kuin  
Pelastusrenkaaseen _

Kurogane kävelee eteeni. Tunnen hänen katseensa, kun hän katsoo alaspäin minuun. Henkisesti ja fyysisesti. Tunnen itseni naurettavaksi mekossani ja edelleen sottaisessa meikissäni.

Sälekaihdinten välistä asuntoon tunkevat auringon itsepäiset ensimmäiset säteet. Näen ne lattiassa, kun en vielä uskalla katsoa ylös. Tunnen niiden valavan minuun vähän rohkeuttaan, jota ne tarvitsevat kulkeakseen pelottavan matkan avaruuden kylmän tyhjyyden halki. Nostan katseeni, yritän löytää sisältäni uhmaa, jota esitellä taatusti säälivälle, minua häpeävälle Kuroganelle. Mutta ei. Hän hymyilee lempeästi ja ojentaa kätensä. Helpotus, riemu, rakkaus. Tartun tarjottuun käteen ja hän vetää minut syliinsä. Kaadumme sohvalle ja tunnen itseni voipuneemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen. Tiedostan huoneen kaaoksen, joka meidän pitää siivota. Joskus myöhemmin. Nyt haluan vain maata tässä hänen kanssaan ja ehkä löytää ne unet, jotka viime yönä menetin.

_Taistelun tauottua sotatantereella jälkeenpäin  
Kaksi haavoitettua soturia makaa sylikkäin _

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Kunniat laulun sanoista rakkaalle herra A. Kelalle (toinen lumi-aiheinen songficcini). Ficin tilasi Emoon kirjoittajaparini Lady Gray, ja taioin tämän kasaan parissa tunnissa viime keväänä. Nyt päätin julkaista. Se ei ole mikään suuri tarina, mutta pidän siitä (ehkä siksi etten uskonut, että koskaan kirjoittaisin mitään tällaista). Tämä edustaa taas vakavampaa tyyliäni, jota harjoittelen vähemmän, kun Emoo on kesken. Hahmojen näkökulmat vaihtuvat tiuhaan säkeistöjen välissä, taitaa olla järjestäen Fai, Kurogane, kertoja, kertoja, Kurogane ja Fai. Minusta ne ovat kuitenkin aika selkeät? Palautetta, niin tällaisiakin voi ilmestyä lisää_._

Anteeksi, etten varoittanut alussa._  
_

Ja se pakollinen disclaimer: Minusta on kovasti todennäköistä, että Clamp kirjoittaa suomeksi Kurofaita, mutta ei kyllä minun nimissäni._  
_


End file.
